


Moustique

by Ryopini



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryopini/pseuds/Ryopini
Summary: Stiles partage à Derek ses trouvailles sur les histoires d’amours entre moustiques. Une seule question lui vient ensuite, les loups-garous ont-ils la même technique ? Et qui de mieux que Derek pour lui répondre. [Sterek]





	Moustique

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !  
> Voilà un court os qui m'a été inspiré par ma sœur et ses histoires sorties de nulle part ! C'est très court mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.  
> Bonne lecture !  
> N.B : Évidemment, ma science sur les moustiques et les loups-garous sont loin d'être parfait... Et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Stiles s’installa mieux sur le canapé il jeta un coup d’œil à Derek, assis à côté de lui, ignorant totalement ce que faisait le jeune humain. Le loup lisait tranquillement, enfin, avec autant de tranquillité que lui accordait Stiles, ce qui finalement était assez peu.  
Stiles, quant à lui, démêlait des fils de laine. Il avait découvert un nouveau passe-temps, tout du moins il voulait s’essayer à la couture. Malheureusement pour Derek, il avait décidé de les démêler au loft. D’autant qu’il faut dire qu’il les avait trouvés dans les affaires de sa mère dans son grenier donc tout était évidemment emmêlé et cela prenait du temps.   
Cela dit, cette nouvelle occupation avait l’avantage de calmer son hyperactivité.   
Tout du moins en surface. Ça ne l’empêchait pas de réfléchir à toute allure et à vouloir bavarder sans arrêt. C’est ainsi qu’il troubla une nouvelle fois le silence de Derek par un fait assez peu commun.

\- Savais-tu que les moustiques femelles et mâles battaient des ailes à différentes fréquences, mais que lorsqu’ils voulaient se draguer ils se mettaient sur la même ? C’est assez incroyable quand même ! C’est leur parade amoureuse. Je trouve ça passionnant. Ils peuvent trouver leurs amours par des simples vibrations.

Derek leva à peine la tête de son livre pour l’observer.

\- Mais d’où... Non laisse, je ne veux pas savoir.  
\- Quoi ? C’est hyper intéressant, y’a vraiment des choses incroyables sur internet.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa lecture. Stiles continua à démêler ses fils jusqu’à ce qu’une idée soudaine lui vienne en tête. Il s’arrêta net et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Est-ce que c’est pareil pour vous, les loups garous ?

Derek leva un sourcil.

\- Tu peux reconnaitre ton âme sœur de la même façon ?  
\- Par des vibrations ? Avec quoi, mes ailes ? Crétin.  
\- Gnagnagna

Stiles posa la laine et se tourna mieux vers lui.

\- Non mais c’est vrai, est-ce que vous pouvez reconnaître votre âme-sœur ? Ou est-ce que vous avez une parade ?  
\- Stiles.  
\- Allez ! Dis-moi.

Derek grogna, soupira et posa son livre pour le regarder.

\- Non, nous ne faisons pas de vibrations. Oui, nous pouvons reconnaître nos âme-sœurs et non nous n’avons pas de parade particulière.  
\- Comment pouvez-vous les reconnaître ?  
\- Par leurs odeurs.  
\- Leurs odeurs ?  
\- Oui, c’est une bonne odeur, propre à la personne que nous pouvons distinguer parmi tant d’autres. Elle est envoûtante, enivrante, une fois sentie, nous ne pouvons cesser d’y penser, elle nous obsède, elle en devient entre merveilleuse et emmerdante.  
\- Oh.

Le loup l’observa, Stiles ne réagissait pas vraiment, mais il savait pertinemment qu’il cogitait profondément.   
Il ne fut donc pas surpris lorsque Stiles enchaîna quelques temps plus tard.

\- Et donc… Moi ? Elle est comment mon odeur ?

Derek leva à nouveau un sourcil et fit un petit rire.

\- Elle est définitivement la plus enquiquinante qui soit.

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire lumineux, il ne pouvait pas attendre mieux que cette réponse. Avec un bonheur sans nom il se remit à ses fils alors que Derek rouvrit son livre, faisant abstraction du corps collé à lui et de la bouffée de bonheur qui en émanait et qui le titillait un peu trop.


End file.
